The Hearts Last Few Beats
by TheEvilPevensie
Summary: The moon reflected from the tears that trailed down his pale flawless face, making him sparkle. He was beautiful.  A rewrite of the scene under the bridge in book 12.


The pain in Steve's eyes was awful to behold.

**As a child, he'd been crushed when he thought I'd betrayed him. **  
** Now he'd been openly mocked and disowned by his father. It destroyed him. **

** His heart had been full of hatred before this, but now that it was down to its last few beats, **  
** there was room only for despair. But in Steve's anguish I found hope. **

** Consumed by smugness, Mr. Tiny had revealed too much At the back of my brain an idea **  
** sparked into life. In a whirl I began to put various pieces together Slowly, ever so slowly, I **  
** released Steve's left hand and moved my arm away. He had a free shot at my stomach now, **  
** in the perfect position to finish the job he'd started when he stabbed me earlier. But Steve **  
** didn't notice. He was wrapped up in his sorrow.**

I didn't have time to waste. He had to kill me. I sunk down, the earth damp beneath my  
knees. I looked at the knife one last time and then back at Steve. I could sense him slipping  
away.

"Steve! Steve stay with me! You can't die on me! Not yet, you have to kill me first!"

Almost immediately Steve's head rose his purple sunken eyes staring at me. It looked as  
though he was almost hurt by my request. He slowly shook his head with what strength he  
had left.

"No way am I doing that."

" You have too! It's the only way to prevent the lord of shadows from rising!"

"You can't ask me to do that. I can't"

"Why not! If not for me, do it for the kids we were!"

Steve lost his strength fully slipping out onto the earth. Crawling on my hands and knees I  
placed myself over him.

"Steve! Look at me!"

Steve's eyes flickered back open and for a moment they weren't the cold hard purple of the  
undead but the Hazel of Darren's best friend; my best friend. His lips parted and I leaned in  
to hear his horse words.

"I can't because, because I... I love you Darren."

The air escaped my lungs. I knew I didn't have to breath but the closer I was to Steve the  
more I needed the oxygen.

"y-you what?"

"I love you... I love you so much! Please don't ask me to do that."  
I could see his eyes begin to gloss over as the piercing purple irises in his eyes turned into a  
velvety violet. Tears escaped leaving salty trails down his pale cheeks. He continued talking  
each word more piercing than the next...

"I know you think I'm evil. I probably am, but you can't ask me to kill the one person in this world I love."

I chocked on my words my own tears beginning to trail down my face.

"You love me?"

"more than I care about this stupid life, more than myself."

Then suddenly all those things in the past didn't matter. All the hatful words, the fights, the  
betrayal they were all distant memories. I pressed my lips against his. Every sensation in my  
body became more fluid as my endorphins kicked into over drive.

I pulled away. I looked at Steve who began to sit up, both of us face to face on our knees. I  
looked at the face of my ex-best friend, My enemy, and now the person I loved more than  
anything else.

"I love you too."

A small smirk formed on Steve's face. Not a smile of menace, or rage, but of pure  
happiness. He placed his cold hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for another kiss. His lips  
were moist and sweet against my own. I ran my tongue over his perfect teeth and gained  
entrance into his mouth. After what felt like a life time Steve finally pulled away, more  
hurt filling his eyes. He knew what he had to do, what we had to do. I watched as he pulled  
the knife from the ground and gripped the blade in his hand.

I caught his eye. I don't think any person has been able to say so much with just one look.  
Steve could, and did. I didn't even feel the first stab. I was too busy looking at a person who  
changed my life: For better and for worse. The moon reflected from the tears  
that trailed down his pale flawless face, making him sparkle. He was beautiful.

The next stab stung as Steve push the blade in further pulling me into his arms. His soft lips  
brushed against my ear lobe. The chills from being so close over powered the blunt force of  
the blade.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm so so sorry"

Steve whispered in between sobs over and over in my ear lulling me into a dream like state.  
One last stab and my body dropped. I was limp laying on the bank of the river. I  
could smell the dirt and water as I drew in deep staggering breaths. I felt arms position  
themselves under my armpits and lift me up. Steve ran his fingers over my lips wiping the  
blood from the corner of my mouth. I grinned as best I could and let my head drop onto  
Steve's shoulder. Steve lifted my head up one last time and I could tell this was it, this was  
goodbye.

One last kiss was all I needed as our lips played off each other fitting perfectly together.  
Steve got to his feet lifting me up in his arms. I nestled my head on his shoulder burying my face into his neck. I breathed him in. Steve walked into the water submerging us both as the water began to wash away the damage that had been done. The water was cool and crisp against my skin, against him. I could feel us slipping, we were loosing grip on reality and soon we would cease to be. I forced my eyes open and looked at the ink black sky one last time. The moon in full harvest nestled comfortably by burning stars and I was nestled comfortably in the arms of Steve, my Steve. I looked back at him one last time...

"I love you"

We sunk into the water. Two hearts making their final beats; together; forever.

**A/N: So this is me and Judes first fanfic togheter, and it wount be our last!**

**We had a great time with it! And we hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Reviews make us very happy!**


End file.
